90scarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ford Ranger
Year-to-year changes 1991 The best-selling compact pickup in the country, the Ford Ranger, was originally sold in the early '90s as base, S and Super Cab pickup trucks. All three were available as Short Bed pickup trucks, while the base pickup truck also had a Long Bed. 1995 The Ranger spruced up with a number of major improvements in 1995. New safety features include a driver's-side airbag, improved front-end crash protection, and a brake-transmission shift interlock (which prevents shifting automatic transmissions into gear unless the brake is applied). Cosmetically, the Ranger gets a new grille and interior. Functional improvements include a better performing, quieter base-level engine and upgraded engine cooling. Positioned in the middle of the compact pickup-truck market, the Ford Ranger is designed to appeal to buyers who want rugged dependability in a contemporary, aerodynamic package. The Ranger's primary competitors are the Chevrolet S-Series, GMC Sonoma and Toyota pickup. The Ford Ranger is available in two body styles, Regular Cab and Supercab, three different wheelbases and two different cargo-bed lengths. Ford offers the Ranger in five trim levels: XL (base), XL Sport, Splash, XLT and STX. (The Splash features a narrow cargo box with bulging fenders and vestigial running boards, styling that Ford calls Flareside.) The base-level engine remains a 112-horsepower 2.3-liter inline 4-cylinder. The optional engines are a 145-horsepower 3.0-liter V6 and a 160-horsepower 4.0-liter V6. The base transmission is a 5-speed manual, and a 4-speed automatic is optional Four-wheel-drive versions have Ford's Touch Drive electric transfer case and automatic locking hubs for shift-on-the-fly 4wd operation. Retail prices As of May 2, 1994: *'$9,449 '(1994 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$11,892 '(1994 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$11,171 '(1994 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$12,388 '(1994 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$12,320 '(1994 Ford Ranger STX 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$13,488 '(1994 Ford Ranger STX 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$12,545 '(1994 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$14,014 '(1994 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *'$13,918 '(1994 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *'$15,625 '(1994 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *'''$15,486 (1994 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$16,928 (1994 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$16,482 (1994 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$17,607 (1994 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$15,486 (1994 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,328 (1994 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Supercab Pickup) As of late 1994: *$10,099 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$12,651 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$11,756 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$13,151 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$13,234 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$14,808 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$15,253 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$17,115 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$16,756 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,509 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$17,232 (1995 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,428 (1995 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$18,459 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$19,466 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Supercab Pickup) As of January 12, 1995: *$10,224 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$10,608 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$12,776 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$11,881 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$12,412 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$13,276 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$13,359 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$14,833 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$15,378 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$15,851 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$17,240 (1995 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$16,881 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$17,474 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,634 (1995 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$17,356 (1995 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Short Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$17,949 (1995 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Long Bed Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,553 (1995 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$18,584 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$19,571 (1995 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Supercab Pickup) As of October 1, 1995: *$11,040 (1996 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$13,610 (1996 Ford Ranger XL 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$12,715 (1996 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$14,095 (1996 Ford Ranger XLT 4x2 Club Cab Pickup) *$14,190 (1996 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Regular Cab Pickup) *$15,750 (1996 Ford Ranger Splash 4x2 Supercab Pickup) *$16,650 (1996 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$18,055 (1996 Ford Ranger XL 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$18,290 (1996 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$19,440 (1996 Ford Ranger XLT 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$18,175 (1996 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Short Bed Pickup) *$18,765 (1996 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Long Bed Pickup) *$19,355 (1996 Ford Ranger STX 4x4 Supercab Pickup) *$19,400 (1996 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Regular Cab Pickup) *$20,375 (1996 Ford Ranger Splash 4x4 Supercab Pickup) Shipping prices *$470 (1994 and early 1995 models) *$485 (1995 models) *$510 '''(1996-1999 models) Gallery 92ranger_extcab.png|1992 Ford Ranger (Supercab) 93ranger.jpg|1993-1994 Ford Ranger (Supercab) 95ranger.jpg|1995 Ford Ranger 96ranger.jpg|1996 Ford Ranger (Regular Cab) 96ranger2.jpg|1996 Ford Ranger (Supercab) Category:Ford Category:Pickup trucks